


[Fanart] The Vetinari Administration

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: Vetinari, Drumknott and the dark clerks.





	

 

 

  
A small who's who:

 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/156803952085/guess-whos-ill-again-the-shitty-cold-is-taking)


End file.
